le bel aux bois dormant
by yoichi-san
Summary: le conte la belle aux bois dormant à ma sauce


_**Le bel aux bois dormant **_

Il était une fois un royaume paisible et prospère gouverné par le roi Lucius et la reine narcissa . Ils gouvernaient avec justesse et étaient aimés de tout leur sujets, malgré cela ils étaient malheureux car ils n'avaient pas d'enfant et trouvaient le château bien vide et triste. Un jour pourtant vient à naître un petit garçon.

-puisqu'il a été conçu près de la grotte d'un dragon il se nommeras drago* déclara le roi.

Ils firent une grande fête et invitèrent les trois meilleures fées . Il y avait: la fée Hermione qui était la plus intelligente et celle qui accordait le plus d'importance aux études , la fée Pansy qui, elle accordait de l'importance à l'apparence et qui était froide et manipulatrice, et enfin la fée ginny qui était quand à elle la plus jeune et la plus courageuse de tout le royaume féerique.

Vers minuit tous se turent tandis que la première fée s'avançait

-je te fais don d'une grande intelligence dit-elle d'une voix savante

La deuxième s'avança a peine eut-elle fini

-je te fais don d'un sens d'un grand sens de la repartie et d'un immense cynisme déclara-t-elle un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Enfin ginny vint à son tour près du berceau.

-je te fais don ….commença -t- elle

Mais ne put finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur…BELLATRIX LESTRANGE

-alors commença t- elle d'une voix trainante et grinçante on invite des fées mais on invite pas sa propre famille ?

-excuse moi ma chère sœur mais tu ma toujours dit que tu détestait ses soirées.

-je déteste encore plus être ignoré cria-t-elle faisant reculer les invités, mais tu me connais je ne prendrais jamais à toi dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse CE SERAS DONC TON FILS QUI PAYERAS hurla t- elle d'un air fou.

-NON ! Cria la blonde

Ignorant son cri la brune prit sa baguette et prononça d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- le jour de tes seize ans tu te piqueras le doigt aux épines d'une rose et avant même que le sang touche le sol tu mourras.

Puis elle disparut d'un claquement de doigt mais il semblait que son rire satanique flottait encore dans l'air.

-mon dieu qu'ai - je fait ? Par ma faute notre fils est condamné

-non, votre majesté je n'ai pas encore formulé mon vœux pour le prince

-peut -tu annuler le sortilège ? Demanda abruptement le roi

-non mais je peut l'adoucir

-fais ordonna la reine en sanglotant

Elle s'approcha du berceau et déclara d'une voix douce: « le jour de tes seize ans tu te piqueras le doigt aux épines d'une rose mais tu ne mourras point tu dormiras pendant 100 ans attendant sans relâche le baiser de ton prince charmant.

-prince charmant ? Tiqua le roi

-c'est leur boulot. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules

-soit tant que mon petit est sauvé le reste m'importe peu soupira la reine

Le lendemain matin le roi fit ôter toutes les roses du pays et pour plus de sécurité le jeune prince fut envoyer en pension dans la foret ou vivait les fées.

Seize ans passèrent

- mes chères marraines je m'en vais flâner dans la foret annonça un jeune homme d'une beauté à couper souffle. Il avait une chevelure blonde presque blanche qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint de porcelaine, les yeux gris qui changeait de couleur suivant les émotions passant du gris acier aux yeux orageux sans soucis. Il était assez grand pour son âge mesurant 1m 76. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon noir faisant ressortir son teint . De plus étant élever par des fées, il était innocent comme un jeune enfant.

-bien mais rentre pour le déjeuner nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer

-bien marraines ginny

Il partit en direction du villages puis quand il fut sur de ne plus être vu à partir de la chaumière, bifurqua hors du sentier, il marcha pendant quelque minutes pour s'arrêter dans une clairière qui avait au centre un saule pleureur. Il passa entre les branches et se mit à parler. Depuis qu'il avait trouver cet endroit il y venait tout les jours, cet arbres était son confident.

Il fut sortit de ses pensés par une branche qui cassa près de lui, il se retourna et fut face à un homme. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, l'inconnu était brun, les yeux très verts qui ressortait énormément grâce à son teint halé il était d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu ample.

-bonjour. _imbécile tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose que « bonjour » maintenant il va te prendre pour un idiot _se sermonna -t- il

-bonjour répondit l'autre avec un sourire timide je m'appelle charlus potter et je suis le prince du prince voisin et vous qui êtes vous ?

-je m'appelle drago et j'habite au cœur de la foret .

-oh je vois et vous vivez seul ?

-heureusement non je ne serais pas rassuré sinon je vis avec mes marraines les bonnes fées Hermione fée de la connaissance Pansy fée de l'apparence et ginny fée du courage.

-je vois et vous traite -t- elle bien ?

-non sa se voit pas j'ai un corps magnifique parce qu'elle me frappe tout le temps non mais vous êtes con ou quoi ? Dit-il agacé par sa question

-Euh fit le prince surpris par cette répartie non mais tu te prend pour qui petit con t'as de la chance que je sois gentil sinon tu t'en prendrais une dans la gueule tellement vite qu'tu comprendras que dalle crétin!

-comment sa cretin! Fulmina drago non mais tu crois parce que t'es prince tu peut insulter tout le monde connard.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence un moment avant de se retourner simultanément et de rentrer. Leur colères disparaissant lentement faisant apparaitre un sourire beat sur leur face.

-eh bien drago tu as l'air bien heureux! Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Demanda Pansy avide de ragot

-j'ai rencontrer l'âme sœur murmura-t-il ignorant qu'a quelque kilomètre de là un jeune brun faisait la même confession.

Le soir même ils allèrent tous aux château ou les retrouvailles de la famille furent chaleureuses et froides en même temps (chaleureuse pour narcissa et froide pour Lucius) . Peu après ils décidèrent de visiter le château ,au cours de cette visite drago qui était en bout de queue fut malheureusement distancé. Il remarqua alors une porte en ébène face à lui. Intrigué il entra et se retrouva dans une pièce sombre aux mur rouge sang. Au fond se trouvait une vieille dame qui tournait autour d'une rose répétant « c'est l'heure , c'est l'heure » tel une litanie sans fin. Le prince intrigué par cette étrange personne s'approcha avant de stopper net cloué par le regard perçant de la femme qui avança rapidement et tendit la fleur au nez du blond qui s'en saisi intimidé. Il s'évanouit tandis que alarmé par son absence Lucius revenait sur ses pas, il couru, affolé en entendant un rire mauvais et fou. Un rire qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois de toute sa vie et qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre. Lucius stoppa net en voyant le corps étendu au coin d'un couloir. Il s'approcha en serrant les poings sous l'effet de la rage, arrivé à sa hauteur il prit son fils dans les bras et le porta jusqu'à sa femme. Alors que narcissa éploré pleurait toute les larmes de son corps sur celui de son fils, la fée pansy vint les consoler… à sa manière.

- non mais vous êtes con ou quoi? Ginny vous a dit qu'il dormirait juste

-quelle bonne nouvelle fêtons cela ! S'écria le roi

- désolé mais moi je doit juste vous faire patienter jusqu'au jour de son réveil. Dit-elle en jetant un sort d'endormissement .

100 ans plus tard

Le temps à passé et la légende du bel aux bois dormant c'est répandue attirant toujours plus de prétendant malheureusement les fées avait crées et ensorcelé un mur de ronces pour retenir ceux qui était indignes du fils car uniquement intéressé par son statut et non sa personne. Un jour pourtant semblable à tout les autres se présenta un candidat pas comme les autres, peut être était-ce ses cheveux en bataille comme si il avait prit vie ou ses yeux vert comme la plus verte des prairie ou tout simplement le fait qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes aux prince qui avait volé le cœur du bel endormi . Il s'approche déterminé quand il fut stoppé par un paysans au regard fou l'arrêta pour le mettre en garde sur les dangers du mur, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il s'avait il ne pas comment mais il s'avait. Il continua sa marche vers les ronces mais arrivé à hauteur de ces dernières, elles s'écartèrent d'elles même reconnaissant sans aucun mal l'être occupant les pensées de leur prince. Peu après être sorti la fée ginny apparu et lui expliqua que chaque fée avait crée une épreuve mortelles et qu'elles apparaitrait chaque fois qu'une épreuve avait été remporté. Bientôt un labyrinthe apparut au loin attirant l'attention de notre zéros -oups pardon héros-

-tu pense que c'est la deuxième épreuve? Demanda-t-il

-non c'est juste qu'on s'emmerdait alors on la fait poussé pour se foutre de la gueule de ceux qui se perdent.

-oh c'est bon pas la peine d'être agressive

-j'étais sérieuse dit-elle mais bon attend moi la connaissant sa pourrait bien l'être dit-elle en soupirant

Elle partit en direction du château que l'on voyait au loin, le jeune homme peu habitué à obéir pris sur lui pour rester sur place. 20 min plus tard ne voyant toujours pas la jeune fée arrivé il commença à s'inquiéter et n'écoutant que son courage, il partit à sa recherche et ne souhaitant nullement se retrouver piéger dans le labyrinthe il passa sur les haies et courut dessus jusqu'à la sortie. Sautant à terre il vit les fées l'acclamer de la fenêtre . Levant les yeux au ciel il sourit et continua sa route vers le château. Il se dirigea vers le donjons car comme tout bon conte de fée la pauvre petite princesse se trouvait dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour du château. Il y parvint facilement et c'est cette même facilité qui l'alarma et ce à juste titre car il y avait juste devant la porte une jeune femme brune un livre à la main elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et sourit d'un air glacial.

-bien bravo pour être arrivé jusqu'ici je vais tester ton intelligence. Rempli ce test

-y'a pas un autre moyen plus rapide ?demanda-t-il d'un air pressé

-pourquoi cela ?

-ben pour moi déjà 10 min c'est long alors j'ose même pas imaginer 100 ans

-et ?

-ben faudrait abréger son calvaire et lui montrer le monde merveilleux qui l'attend ! S'écria -t-il d'un air joyeux attendrissant la garde un court instant

-mais tu comprend ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-telle dubitative

-oui je veut vivre « d'aventure et d'eau fraiche » si il le veut bien sur. De plus ajouta -t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche je veut gagner ma vie tout seul, de toute façon en voyageant à tout bout de champs on ne pas faire autrement.

-attend que je comprenne bien tu l'aime ni pour son titre ni pour son argent alors pourquoi l'aime tu ?

-qui a dit que je l'aime ? Je ne le connais pas je ne peut pas l'aimer mais je veut apprendre à le connaître avant toute autre chose.

-bien bravo pour avoir réussi l'épreuve allez va tenter ta chance. Dit -elle doucement

Il alla doucement dans la chambre et fut subjugué par la vision de ce jeune homme blond offrait sans s'en rendre compte. Il se ressaisit et alla l'embrassa chastement et se retira au bout de quelque secondes. Il rougit en se rendant compte que le jeune homme qui le troublait le regardait d'un air moqueur.

-je suis d'accord ! Dit -il finalement

-hein ? Répondit Harry très intelligemment

-je suis d'accord répéta drago puis voyant que son interlocuteur ne comprenait pas il explicita sa pensée: je veut vivre « d'aventure et d'eau fraiche » avec vous.

Le brun cligna un moment des yeux abasourdit puis sourit d'un air canaille, sourire que lui rendit le blond. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la porte qui se fermait doucement.

- on est pas prêt de revoir notre dragon souffla Pansy

-tu es triste, on savait pourtant que ce jour arriverait dit Hermione

-oui mais entre savoir et voir, il y a une différence philosopha ginny

-partons ils n'ont plus besoin de nous ici ordonna pansy en se levant

_**Fin **_

* si vous avez une autre idée n'hésitez pas


End file.
